liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Ashido
|-|Hero Costume= ] |-|School Uniform= Personal Characteristics Name: Mina Ashido, "Pinky" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 159 cm (5'3") Description: Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. Summary Mina Ashido (芦戸三奈 Ashido Mina) is a member of Class 1-A who is training to become a Pro Hero. She is cheerful and can be seen with a smile on her face most of the time. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However, she is still very easygoing and sociable. Mentality Intelligence: Mina has shown to be a highly capable combatant. She has come up with creative ways of using her quirk, so much so that she placed ninth in Quirk Apprehension Test. She has demonstrated great competence in taking advantage of an opponent's weakness, as shown in her fight with Aoyama. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Acid Manipulation, Resistance to Acid Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Knocked Aoyama out with a single punch. Should be physically comparable to Uraraka), Building level with Acid (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Could easily melt through a large portion of a concrete wall several feet thick. Destroyed spheres made out of a material more durable than concrete which Jiro's amplified waves weren't able to break) Durability: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Uraraka) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in less than 5.51 seconds), higher by using Acid to slide around. Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Easily dodged Aoyama's Navel Laser. Comparable to other heroes in training) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Acid Weaknesses: Risks damaging her own skin with her acid if she loses control of it. Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Acidproof Shoes:' Mina wears special shoes that have holes in their soles, that let Mina secrete acid from her feet. The shoes are not damaged by the acid, so Mina can easily use them to slide across the ground with her acid. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Acid: Mina's Quirk gives her the ability to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of viscosity, as well as its solubility. She can use it offensively but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to use while climbing. She also often slides around by secreting acid from her feet. *'Acid Veil:' Mina generates a gelatinous acid wall which blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened spheres (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Acid Users Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Acrobats Category:Tier D/1